You Gotta Lose That Job
by Wishing77
Summary: These are my thoughts on what the Loliver's side story could have been and this is in Lilly's POV,my very first Loliver story so i hope ya'll like it


You Gotta Lose That Job

One-Shot

"Oliver," I screeched running up to Oliver on the beach as he dropped his surfboard on the sand.

"Oh, hey Lilly, why are you in such a hurry to talk to me, take a breath would you," he laughed as I just stared at his tan, wet, and shiny chest. Wait a second what am I thinking. "Uh, Lilly, are you alright," he asked putting his hand on my shoulder as a jolt went through my body.

"Uh, i-it's about Miley, yeah Miley," I answered trying to remember her name. "You need to talk to her," I pleaded lifting my head from his chest to his face.

"Look Lills, I know you want us to talk, but it's NOT, I repeat NOT going to happen," he yelled walking away.

"Aw, come on Oliver, you guys are best friends, you can't throw it away because of your jealous reasons," I shouted back following him before he stopped in his tracks and turned around to face me. "Ok, I didn't mean that, I just think that you are throwing away a really awesome friendship for a dumb reason," I covered myself trying not to get him mad at me too.

"Alright, maybe it is a dumb reason, but I don't know if I can handle being friends with a spoiled brat," he stated putting on his shirt and walking away again.

"Oliver, I cannot believe you just called her that, she is once again, I repeat, our best friend, why would you say something like that," I questioned folding arms across my chest as I tried to keep up with his pace.

"Yeah, well, it's true, she gets EVERYTHING she wants, and I'm sick and tired of it," he shot back.

"Well, maybe, but still she has been there for us through the ups and downs, every step of the way, don't be an idiot and throw that away," I replied walking next to him now.

"Really, she's been there for us every step of the way," he said in a question sense, which kind of confused me, but I nodded. "Well, then would you please be so-kindly as to tell me what she was doing at my audition to play at the dance," he asked again stopping the both of us and looking down at me with his arms folded across his chest.

"W-well, ok, maybe she was being selfish with getting the part in that movie, so much that she kind of blew your audition, but she's still our friend, and I can't just hang out with one of you, I love you both, and it would be too difficult trying to make time for the both of you," I sighed trying to get him to cave and just talk to her.

"I understand that, and I'm sorry I'm putting you in the middle of this, I just can't take any more of the constant bragging and her getting every single little thing that she wants," he groaned.

"I know Oliver, but she doesn't want to lose you as a friend and if you really cared about me then you would talk to her," I whined stomping my foot.

Oliver looked at me for a second trying to decide on what to say next ('cus he totally can't respond to that) before he wrapped me in a hug while I tried to ponder why he was doing this, that was until he whispered into my ear, "Lills, I do care about you and there is no way that you can't believe that." "I just don't understand why I can't just be friends with you and not Miley, you know, I'm perfectly capable of just having one of you as my best friend, I mean we were doing great even before Miley came along," he said pulling away from the hug, but his hands not leaving my arms.

"Because, it's like I said before, it's hard to have two best friends who aren't friends with each other," I replied folding my arms across my chest again.

"I know, but I really don't know what to tell you, I'm not talking to her," he finished walking up to Rico's.

"Aw, come on, that little guilt trip didn't even work," I huffed following him again.

"Nope and nothing will, sorry," he grinned. "Uh, one super big cola please," he turned his attention to the person working at Rico's.

"Oliver please your killing me here, I don't know what else to say to make you forgive Miley," I said sitting down at a table as he handed me the soda and sat down next to me.

"Good, because there is absolutely nothing you can say to make me talk to her," he sighed taking the drink out of my hands while I was still drinking it and putting it to his lips to drink out of. "Geez, she's calling me again," Oliver whined rejecting Miley's call again.

"Well, then just talk to her," I said putting my hands in the air.

"No, I told you I'm not talking to her," he yelled putting his phone on the table.

"Oh, fine, well then can I use it, I left my phone at my house," I said holding out my hand as he put it there. Once I saw that he wasn't watching I started dialing Miley's number.

"_Oliver, hey, I'm so glad that you called_," she smiled through the phone.

"It's me, hold on," I replied as Oliver glared at me. "Oliver stop this and talk to her," I said handing him the phone.

He then grimaced at me and took it out of my hands, "Hey, I can't talk right now." He grinned again handing the phone back to me. "There, I talked to her."

"What's it gonna take to make you feel better, Miley not getting the part," I asked.

"Yeah Lilly, like that would ever happen," he frowned.

"Oliver, I swear if you don't talk to her…this is going down your shirt," I replied annoyed setting the phone on the table and holding up the soda.

"Well, then I guess it's going down my shirt, because I'm not talking to her," he answered getting in my face with that smug look on his face while I just glared at him before I took the top off of the cup and poured it down his shirt as he started making girlish cries because of the coldness. "LILLY," he yelled as I poured the last of it down.

"Sorry Miles, I'll call you back later," I smiled into the phone before hanging up. "I told you," I said holding my hands in the air.

"Well, I didn't think you would actually do it," he said taking his shirt off revealing his muscles again as I looked down to hide that I was blushing.

"Oh, just go wash you shirt," I sighed throwing his shirt to him.

"Fine, but I'm still not gonna talk to her," he replied getting in my face before walking off towards his house.

**The Next Day**

"LILLY," I heard Oliver yell into my ear waking me up from my deep slumber as I screamed and fell off of the bed.

Once i had recovered from the panic attack i sat up and yelled,"What could you possibly want Oliver,"getting angry while he helped me up off of the floor.

"Well, I was kind of wondering, if you wanted to hang out today," he asked looking at my pajamas, which consisted of blue drama-queen short-shorts, and a blue tank-top that showed some of my stomach. "Nice pajamas, Lilly," he smiled down at me.

"What, it was hot last night and these are the only pajamas that wouldn't make me feel hotter," I defended myself.

"Whoa, Lilly chill, I was just joking, but they really are nice," he grinned putting his hands on my shoulder making me blush.

But before he could notice I walked around him towards my dresser changing the subject, "But about hanging out today, I'd love to, but-."

"Huh, but, what let me guess, it's a Hannah thing," he frowned fixing to walk out of my room before I grabbed his arm.

"Yes, yes, yes, but we could hang out afterwards, I promise you," I said sending him a smile.

"Fine, but if you bail-."

"I won't, I'll be at your house at around twelve or one," I said grabbing my pink Lola wig out of a box in my closet.

"Alright, so what is this Hannah thing anyway," he asked sitting down and holding the wig after I tossed it to him.

"She has to meet Rob Reiner for the callback-," I said before realizing what I was saying. "I'm sorry Oliver; maybe I shouldn't have told you that.

"It's cool Lills, like I said yesterday, she gets everything that she wants, it's no surprise to me," he said calming me down.

"Are you sure," I asked looking at him as I sat down next to him and he put his hand on my back.

"Yes, now go get ready, you don't want her to throw a pop star hissy-fit, now do you," he laughed pushing me up while I laughed along with him before going into my bathroom to get ready.

**20 Minutes Later **

"Alright, so, how do I look," I asked walking out of the bathroom, knowing that he was still there lying on my bed.

"You look Great Lilly," he laughed watching me walking up and down my room like a model.

"Thanks, well, I better get going," I smiled lifting him off of my bed and grabbing my bag as we began walking downstairs.

"Oh, fine, I'll see you later then," he asked once we arrived at the door and walked out side.

"Yep, I promised you that we'd hang out later, right, I'll see you later Ollie," I giggled as we gave each other a side hug and I walked to my mom's car.

**After The Callbacks**

"Hey Ollie," I grinned walking up to him as he was playing basketball in his driveway.

"Hey, Lill, how did the callbacks go," he asked shooting the ball into the basket.

"Um, let's not talk about that, let's talk about what you've been up to today," I said changing the subject as he tossed me the ball.

"Uh, well, nothing really, just another boring day," he says sitting down in the swing on his porch step while I followed.

"Cool, well, hey, how about we go to the skate park that'll be fun, right," I ask while he puts his arm around me.

"Yeah, sounds good to me, but we'll have to do that after I do my chores," he sighs.

"And why didn't you do your chores earlier, you know, before I came," I ask glaring at him.

"Sorry, I just kind of got caught up in something, but come on, you could help, making us get it done faster," he finishes standing up and pulling me out of the swing.

"Alright, then, come on boy," I laugh pulling him inside his house to start cleaning up. "Alright, so I'll take the kitchen and you take the living room, got it," I ask once he closed the door.

"Yes ma'am," he salutes me before I slap him on his chest and walk into the kitchen.

"Uh, hey Oliver, where are all of the hand towels, there are none in this drawer," I yell closing the drawer.

"Um, check the laundry room," he yelled back as I made my way to the laundry room.

Right as I opened the door, I noticed Oliver's shirt from yesterday that I spilled soda down. "Uh, hey Oliver, would you mind telling me why the soda is still on your shirt," I called to him with a hint of humor.

As soon as he heard me yell to him he came flying into the room and responded with, "Well, my mom tried her best to get it out yesterday, but after awhile she gave up and now it's stained, thank you Lilly."

"Oh, I am so sorry Oliver, I just got so fed up with you that I had to find a way to take my anger out on you and that seemed like the best way," I apologized staring at the shirt.

"It's okay Lil, it's just a shirt, one of my favorite shirts, but just a shirt," he grinned from behind wrapping his arms around my neck and resting his head on mine.

"Fine, but still, I'm sorry, so have you called Miley yet," I interrogated turning around to face him as a grin appeared on my face.

"Uh, weren't you with her like, an hour ago or something," he questioned with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, but a lot of things can happen in the time of walking from her house to mine and then to yours," I stated walking over to a rack to grab a hand towel.

"Well, no I did not call her, and I'm not going to, sorry," he said leaning against the wall.

"Fine, well let's just clean up the house and then go do something, ok," I chirped walking past him and out the door, but not before I looked into a mirror only to find Oliver staring at me with a grin on his face.

**1 hour later**

"Alright are we done now," Oliver whined plopping down on the couch in the living room. "I am so sick of cleaning, please tell me we're done, Lilly," he asked as I sat next to him.

"Yes, we're done, you big baby," I laughed laying my head on his lap while stretching out my legs.

"Good, so, what do you have in store for today," he asked absent-minded stroking my hair. As I sat there thinking about what we could do, I remembered what Miley did and that i needed to call her so that we could think up a plan to get Oliver back into her life again.

"Um, well, i thought we already discussed this, but I was thinking we could maybe go to the skate park, we haven't done that in awhile, how does that sound to you," I asked looking up and into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh yeah, right, sorry, anyways, that sounds good to me, let me just go get my board," he finished as he got off the couch and jogged upstairs.

As soon as I was sure that he was out of hearing, I whipped out my phone and instantly dialed Miley's cell phone number.

"Hey Lilly, when are you going to bring Oliver over," she quickly asked apparently reading the caller i.d before picking up.

"Well that's what I wanted to call and talk about, I told Oliver that we could go to the skate park, since we haven't been there in awhile, so what are we going to do," I whispered softly into the phone.

"Oh, hey, I've got a plan, but first I need to know why your whispering," she questioned.

"Well, I'm at Oliver's house right now and I don't want him to hear me talking to you, he really is not happy with you, you know that right," I stated looking up to check for Oliver.

"Yeah, I know, but that's why we have to trick him to coming over here, alright so here's the plan, I am going to call you in about an hour and when you pick up make sure Oliver is there and pretend that Taylor Swift is calling you, okay and-."

"Wait a second, Taylor Swift, I don't know Taylor Swift, I mean I met her at one of your concerts, but only that one time," I responded trying to figure out how this was going to work.

"I know, but I know her personally, she is one of Hannah's best friends, anyway, then you are going to blindfold him and tell him that your taking him to her house, but of course you don't, you bring him to mine, and then once ya'll are here I'll act all depressed and tell him about how I didn't get the part, and then we'll both hug and BOOM, we're best friends again," she finished.

"Um, okay, sounds like a plan, I have to go now Oliver is coming," I whispered again before hanging up the phone and standing up.

"Alright, I'm ready, sorry I took so long, I couldn't find it anywhere, but then I checked Owen's room, apparently he stole it, so you ready to head out," he asked holding the skate board in right arm and wrapping his other arm around my shoulder.

"Yep, all set and ready to go," I smiled a little nervously as we walked out the door.

**At Rico's**

Once we finished going on all of the ramps, we decided to take a break and head to Rico's which was right down the street.

"So, what exactly are you mad at Miley about anyway," I wondered gulping down some of my juice.

"Ugh, Lilly, could we please not talk about Miley, I'd rather just spend the time I have with you by not talking about her," he yelled getting really annoyed.

"Alright, sorry, but why are you so willing to give up that friendship and just have one with me," I asked as we sat down on our towel on the beach.

"Because, look Lilly, I know there have been sometimes that Miley has been there for me, and I know that she is literally always there for you, but there have also been sometimes where she is just really selfish and thinks that her dreams are more important than mine, even though she is already," he stopped and looked around to see if anyone was listening before whispering, "Hannah Montana, a teen pop sensation.

"Yeah, I have noticed that in the past she has been a little selfish, but she really does care about you and why what is so different about me, why would you just want to be friends with me," I questioned wanting to know the real reason behind it.

"Because, you have always supported me," he says making me grin at him. "I mean at the auditions the other day, you totally supported me, all you did was stand there and watch me perform, that was until you had to go get Miley off of the stage," we laughed. "But no matter what you have always been there for me, and I love you for that," he grinned as he gave me a hug. As we sat there hugging each other I realized at that moment, that I had officially fallen in love with Oliver.

"_**Throw your hands, throw your hands, throw your hands, throw your hands up, cuz you can't, cuz you can't, cuz you can't, cuz you can't stop**_," as soon as I heard that sound my eyes shot up and our sweet an lovable hug stopped.

"Well, I see you liked my song, huh," he flashed me a sweet flirtatious smile while I just stared at him.

"Um, well, uh, you see…it was catchy okay," I defended myself as I answered my phone after I looked at him and saw him grin and nod towards me. "Hello?"

"_Hey, it's Taylor Swift_," Miley smiled through the phone as the plan came back to me now.

"Taylor, hey, why are you calling me, shouldn't you be calling Hannah's number," I pretended and that's when Oliver realized I was talking about Taylor Swift.

"_Is he buying it_," she giggled with hope in her voice.

"Oh, TOTALLY, I guess I forgot," I smiled hoping Miley would catch on.

"Wait, is that really Taylor Swift, you have to let me talk to her," Oliver begged trying to snatch the phone away from me.

"Hold on Oliver…hey Taylor would you mind if I brought one of my best friends to come meet you, he loves you…REALLY, that's awesome, alright see you in a bit," I grinned snapping my phone shut to see Oliver staring at me with a stupid grin on his face. "Are you okay Oliver," I giggled still staring at him.

"Oh man Lilly you are the best girl-friend a guy could have," Oliver yelled while reaching over to pull me into another hug, which I enjoyed very much.

"No problem Ollie, now do you want to go meet her or do you just want to stay here all day," I asked wishing the answer would be to stay here all day.

"Oh right, let's go," he blushed jumping up and taking my hand to help me up.

"Uh, wait, first, you need to put this on," I smiled pulling out a blindfold from my back pocket. When I noticed Oliver staring at me with a weird look I spoke up, "She doesn't want anyone to know where her house is so put it on."

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll put it on," he agreed grabbing the blindfold from my hand putting it on. Once I had finished tying it I went to see if it was secure so that he wouldn't see that we were at Miley's house.

"Alright, you're good," I grinned softly smacking him on the head watching him wince. "Now, let's go," I smiled taking his hand and walking towards Miley's house.

**At Miley's House**

"I can't believe I'm going to meet Taylor Swift," Oliver grinned once we arrived on Miley's porch step. "When can I take off the blindfold," Oliver asked again.

"Not until we're inside, like I said she doesn't want anyone to know where she lives," I lied trying to sound real as I rang the door bell.

But of course Oliver had to go ruin everything by taking off the blindfold, "this is Miley's house." All I could do was look kind of guilty for lying to him.

Luckily Miley walked out with a fake sad look on her face, "Miley, I've never seen you so down, what's wrong," I asked looking at Oliver as I still held onto his hand.

"I…I just can't talk about it," Miley fake cried running back inside.

"I'm out of here," Oliver yelled getting annoyed trying to walk away, but I wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Wait, something terrible must have happened, let's go find out," I lied with my dramatic voice pulling him inside with me. "Miley, talk to us please," I fake pleaded.

"I didn't get the part," Miley frowned. I then turned to Oliver trying to make him at least look like he cared by slapping him on his chest with our hands together. "Which would mean that I failed," Miley sighed holding her arms out to hug him as I tried to get him to care again.

"Looks like somebody needs a big hug right now," I smiled slowly letting go of his hand. After a few seconds I got annoyed with him again and pushed over to Miley. Then I tried to get him to put his arms around her to hug her against his will.

"Ok, you know what, look," Oliver groaned backing away from her hug. "Miley, I'm sorry you didn't get the part, but let's face it you'll get the next one and the next one after that, and I'm not sure I can be around that anymore," Oliver sighed walking away as I sadly stared back and forth at my two best friends.

"What, I poured ice water down Rob Reiner's shirt for you, and you don't know if you can, be around that anymore," Miley sighed making air quotes.

Once Oliver realized what she had said he looked back at her," You what?"

"She tanked the audition, Oliver," I frowned kind of sadly.

"You what," Oliver questioned still not catching on.

"I gave up Indiana Joanie so you'd stay my friend," Miley frowned staring at him.

"You what," Oliver pondered yet again as I watched Miley get annoyed.

"But if you say you what again, ice water is going down your pants," she screamed walking away.

"Well thanks a lot," he said throwing his arms in the air while I stood there silently, I know shocker, right?

"Okay, I'm lost, what's the problem now," she asked.

"Miley, I'll tell you what the problem is, I mean how am I supposed to walk away from someone who would do something like that for me," he asked walking over to her.

"I guess your not," they grinned at each other as they hugged.

"Awww," I cooed at my two best friends.

"So you're not going to get upset next time that I get something and you don't," she asked pulling away.

"Sure I will, and it'll be hard, but you know not nearly as hard as loosing a friend like you," he smiled looking at the both of us while I just stood there and grinned at them.

"Double aw," I cooed again sitting down.

"You gave up a part of a lifetime for me," he said.

"I know," she replied still grinning.

"Miley, this could have made you a movie star," he pointed out.

"I know," she still grinned at him.

"You know I just heard they cast Chase Crawford as Eddy," he stated.

"I, huh," she questioned.

"Nothing, friends," he smiled hugging her again.

"Get Rob Reiner on the phone-," but before she could finish I was already dialing the number and turning my head away trying to hide that i was getting annoyed now with the mushiness.

"Already on it," I smiled putting it to my ear. "Hi, this is Lola Luftnagle, I have Hannah Montana here and she would like to speak with you, here," I whispered the last part away from the phone handing it to Miley.

"Thank you, hi, this is Hannah Montana speaking," she said into the phone walking off.

"Thanks for talking to her," I grinned as Oliver sat down on the couch.

"Thank you for tricking me, even though I really wanted to meet Taylor Swift," he groaned.

"Aw, poor Ollie didn't get to meet his dream girl," I teased walking over to sit next to him.

"She's not my dream girl, she's just a crush, and I really wanted to meet her, couldn't you guys have come up with something else, like, oh I don't know, that didn't involve a famous girl, only to realize that I'm not going to meet them," he yelled as we leaned our heads back on the couch and just looked at each other.

"Sorry, but it was the only way we could make sure that you would come, since we know that you would do anything to meet a girl, and a celebrity girl was the best way to go," I laughed looking at his expression.

"Yeah I guess your right, I'm just a pig," he laughed along with me.

"No, your not a pig Ollie, your just girl crazy and until you find the right girl your always going to be that way," I stopped laughing hoping he would take the hint.

"Yeah, I guess your right, but how would I know when it's the right girl," he asked looking at me again with a serious expression.

"I really don't know what to tell you, I guess you'll just know, I think I have found the right guy for me you know," I smiled looking into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Really, w-who," he asked sitting up.

"Um, maybe I've said too much, I'm going to go see if Hannah can go talk to Rob again, be right back," I said trying to run away, but before I could Oliver pulled me back.

"Who is it, come on I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything, you know that," he whispered holding onto my wrists.

"I know, but I don't know how you'll react," I mumbled back looking down.

"Lilly I promise I won't freak out on you, if it's someone I don't like then-," before he could finish I cut him off.

"No, it's not that you won't approve of me dating him and I'm not worried about you liking him or not, but I don't know if you'll think I'm insane for loving him or not," I yelled taking my hands from his as I looked down again.

"Lilly I'm not going to judge you, if you f-feel this st-strongly for the guy, then go for it," he stuttered and for some reason whispered the last part.

"Okay, fine, I will," I smiled putting my arms around his neck and leaning in. But before I went to kiss him I gently whispered in his ear, "I love you more than anything Oliver, i think i always have." As I finished talking I saw a smile produce on his face so I went for it. When our lips met it was like the biggest fireworks show ever, at least on my part, and hopefully his. After a second he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Alright, so I'm going to meet Rob Reiner again tomorrow, so Lilly don't, OH MY GOODNESS," Miley yelled stopping in her tracks as she saw us both quickly back away from each other.

"Miley, so, uh, what time are you meeting him tomorrow," I asked trying to change the subject, but of course she wouldn't let that happen.

"Uh-uh, forget about that, were you guys just having a little make out session over there," she grinned walking over to us.

"Well, you see, we kind of, yes," I gave up sitting on the couch.

"Oh, man, this is so cool, yet kind of bizarre at the same time," she smiled making me get a confused look on my face as Oliver sat next to me. "Who cares, does this mean your together now, of course it does, why would my two best friends kiss if it didn't mean that they were together now, oh I am so happy for you guys, as long as you promise not to ditch me, I'm good," she smiled sitting between us and hugging us both.

"Uh, yeah, Miley what did we just go through I told you that I can't give you up as a friend, even if that was before the kiss, but still I promise not to ditch you, right Lilly," he sent a smile my way.

"Yep, your our best friend and though we haven't even talked about a relationship we still won't leave you hanging," I grinned hugging her.

"Aw, thanks you guys, well like I was about to say before, don't make any plans in the morning, we're going to Rob Reiner's office to speak with him again.

"Great, well I have to head home, Ollie-pop will you walk me home," I asked Oliver in my sweetest voice.

"Of course, we'll see you later Miley," he smiled putting his hand around my waist as we walked out the door.

The walk to my house was pretty much silent, we just enjoyed being with each other, but when we arrived at my house Oliver was the first to break the comfortable silence, "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he asked holding my hands.

"After the meeting with Rob Reiner, yes," I giggled making him smile.

"Alright then, see you then," he smiled leaning down to kiss me again. Once again the kiss was amazing, I couldn't help but to twirl my fingers in his brown hair. "I love you too Lills," he responded from what I had said earlier against my lips as we came up for air. "I'll call you later," he grinned slowly letting go of my waist.

"Alright, bye," I giggled once again walking inside my house. Once I was safely inside I slid down my door and giggled like crazy to myself.

* * *

AN~Alright we i hope ya'll like that, and it was DEFINITELY a twist for me since i am so used to doing hsm stories but i saw the new episode of hannah montana and there was so much Lollie goodness to do with that story line, and yes in case you haven't noticed i am a die hard Lollie fan,they are just TOO adorable together,well anyways i hope you guys liked my story,please OUT!!!!


End file.
